


Technicolour Beat

by PureNoodlles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Basically coffee shop love but McDonald's and an angry cowboy, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gabe's a bartender, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jack's a teacher, Jesse has a temper, Jesse works at McDonald's, M/M, Mama Shimada - Freeform, McHanzo - Freeform, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Papa Shimada - Freeform, Reaper - Freeform, Swearing, Yoga instructor Hanzo, genji shimada - Freeform, hanzo shimada - Freeform, how does one tag, jesse mccree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureNoodlles/pseuds/PureNoodlles
Summary: The last thing Hanzo Shimada ever expected when walking into the fast food restaurant on that fateful, rainy day was to be greeted by a cashier who's temper was hotter than the oil they fried the chicken nuggets in._________He hadn’t gotten a good look at the cashier until now, the man was tall, at least, taller than Hanzo. His skin was tanned whilst his hair was chocolate brown, it was slightly disheveled yet silky and fluffy at the same time. His hair fell in front of hair perfectly and the occasional loose strands swayed every time he exhaled. Those deep, honey eyes consumed him with ease, he found himself lost in them for several seconds before the cashier cleared his throat, clearly annoyed.“Whadd’ya plan to order?” The cashier asked, breaking the silence between them. His voice deep and smooth but also had frustration laced in his voice.





	Technicolour Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya there! (●´ω｀●)
> 
> This is my very first fanfiction in this fandom so I've been very hesitant about uploading this but I've decided to give it a go. I'm an amateur writer so there's going to be a few mistakes, if you spot any errors then please tell me! (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> Anywho, here ya go, enjoy this roller coaster of a fanfic :,)
> 
> P.s McCree has had a very bad day ಥ_ಥ

Silver clouds stretched across the gloomy sky as the relentless rain showered down; hitting the busy streets below. People were scattered across the streets, rushing to get cover from the endless rain that kept pouring down with no mercy. The rain was clinking off the windows and cars, also getting swept up in the heavy and chilling winds. Gusts of wind danced through the crowd at a harsh pace, fighting with the umbrellas that served as the crowd’s only shelter from the harsh rain whilst they struggled to hurry to their destinations.

 

Hanzo hadn’t predicted the weather would be this bad, sure he knew about a light shower but if he had known the rain would have grown this harsh then he would have definitely brought an umbrella with him, his hoodie could only do so much to protect him from the rain. His feet splashed against the puddles as he quickened his pace to find some sort of shelter, clutching his now soaked hoodie close to him as a poor excuse for protection from the rain. Clumps of hair was sticking to his face, soaked from the rain and his mouth was chattering from the cold that bit at any exposed skin it could find. Wiping away the water on his face, the man turned to cross the street. Cars sped by one after the other and Hanzo waited impatiently for an opening so he could cross the street to the nearby McDonald’s, which was the only nearby building that could protect him from the heavy rain. Just when he thought his frustration was already at its peak, a car passing by had drove into a puddle which caused the water to splash onto the sidewalk and on Hanzo too. He glared daggers at the car that drove away without care, seemingly unaware of how much more soaked and filthy Hanzo had become because of it. He shook off the excess rain and quietly mumbled curses to himself, reminding himself to take a long, hot bath once he was finally back in his cosy home. He was finally able to cross the street again after several more painfully long minutes, hurrying as fast as he can because he had just about enough of being soaked like a sponge. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any more drench, he accidentally stepped in a deep puddle while he was lost in his thoughts about home and a warm bath and felt the water flood into his shoes, creating a mini-ocean inside his shoes. He grimaced and immediately retracted his foot from the dirty puddle, hurrying across the street before the next wave of cars came. Once he was finally safe on the other side, he rushed inside the small McDonald’s, his shoes squelching with every step he took making him regret ever leaving his house.

 

He knew he looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, he ignored the small glances he got from the handful of customers already in the building. The smell of grease and fast food hit him like a truck and he felt his stomach growl all of a sudden, holding back a groan of frustration. It didn’t take him long for him to compose himself and he sat himself down on one of the empty seats, letting out a deep breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding in. He rested his head in his hands as he took a short break to finally collect his thoughts. It had been such a long day, he wasn’t working today so he had spent the whole day chatting with Satya who he hadn’t seen in months. They spent their time catching up, having coffee and planning their next day out together. They didn’t see each other a lot nowadays which was a shame so being able to spend time with her was always refreshing, he always loved being able to gossip about their neighbours and any other bits of drama going on, and it was a nice change to his monochromatic life and repetitive schedule. Honestly, looking at the gloomy world outside the small fast-food building that was being drenched by the rain reminded him of his own miserable life. Sighing to himself, he ran his hand through his hair and pushed it out of his face, trying his best to fix it but he knew his attempts were futile. Sitting here and pondering over the same negative thoughts that had always plagued his mind was pointless, he knew where it would lead and he’d rather avoid it as much as he could. Instead, he turned his attention to the room around him. The grey, tile floor beneath him had miniature puddles forming from his rather ungraceful entrance earlier, if Genji were there to see it then Hanzo would never be able to live it down. The walls switched between pure white and crimson, which complimented the black ceiling above him and at the same time, gave the building a modern feeling. The seats ranged from chairs to red booths, depending on the amount of people the table was intended to hold. Photos of ingredients were hung along the walls as decoration and such, along with advertisements for special items on the menu. Overall, he’d say it was decent apart from the occasional pieces of fries that were scattered across the tables and floor from, what he assumed was, customers who were too lazy to clean up the trash after themselves.

 

He’d been sitting here, doing nothing for about 10 minutes and finally realized how awkward he might’ve looked. Deciding to actually order from the fast food restaurant, he whipped out his phone which he had kept tucked in his clothes and away from the rain. Who knows what Genji might’ve been up to right now but he knew if he didn’t get something for him, his younger brother would be on his ass about it in a flash. He’d expected him to take a few minutes to reply to his text but it was like the word ‘ _McDonald’s_ ’ caused him to reply faster than Sonic the damn Hedgehog.

 

Once he had both of their orders, he stood up and tucked a strand of damp hair behind his ear, walking up to the counter. He could still feel and hear his shoes squelch with every step he took, it caused a frown to stretch across his face in disgust. Luckily for him though, not many people were actually ordering because of the foul weather outside so there was no queue to wait in.

 

He hadn’t gotten a good look at the cashier until now, the man was tall, at least, taller than Hanzo. His skin was tanned whilst his hair was chocolate brown, it was slightly dishevelled yet silky and fluffy at the same time. His hair fell in front of hair perfectly and the occasional loose strands swayed every time he exhaled. Those deep, honey eyes consumed him with ease, he found himself lost in them for several seconds before the cashier cleared his throat, clearly annoyed.

 

“Whadd’ya plan to order?” The cashier asked, breaking the silence between them. His voice deep and smooth but also had frustration laced in his voice. Hanzo blinked before finally speaking up.

 

“One burger, no mustard or cheese.” Either the cashier was having a bad day or his order seemed to leave him more frustrated.

 

“Seriously- What the fuck do you want then, a patty and bun??” The cashier snapped. Hanzo was taken back, what did he do to earn this disrespect? Was it him walking in drenched and getting the floor wet? Surely the cashier could overlook something as minor as that, this couldn’t have been the first time a customer waltzed in wet, especially considering that rain was always more frequent the closer it got to Winter. He was truly perplexed and annoyed by this behaviour towards him when he was simply trying to order. He glared at him and the cashier seemed to have no problem with returning the glare right back at him.

 

“And if I do?” Hanzo bit back, watching the Cashier’s glare deepen.

 

“Ya come t’McDonald’s and that’s all ya order-” Before things could get more heated, someone, who he assumed was the manager, stepped in and offered a gentle smile.

 

“Is there a problem?” Their voice was oozing ‘professional and calm’ and Hanzo held back a scoff, his mood clearly turned sour because of… he squinted as he examined the name tag on the man’s shirt… M… Mac-a-ree?

 

“No, I was just asking Mister… Mac-a-ree for a burger, no cheese or mustard and he was right on it.” He smirked slightly at the man who was glaring daggers at him. He heard a small groan before the brunet was off to make his ‘patty and bun’ as he calls it. Once the man was out of sight, the manager began apologizing to him for the cashier’s foul behaviour towards him.

 

“Apologies for his behaviour, he’s new.” Hanzo shook his head and watched as Mac-a-ree returned several minutes later with a mini bag with his order in it.

 

“Not so hard right?” Hanzo gave him a smug smirk and took the bag, turning to leave but not before catching a glimpse of the man flipping him off. Holding back an amused chuckle, he left the building and made his way home. He had to sprint considering the fact that the rain still hadn’t cleared up and tried his best to protect his burger from the heavy rain. It was only when he was halfway home that he realised he forgot his brother’s order and groaned in frustration, how could he forget? Stupid him… Stupid Mac-a-ree.


End file.
